


The Feral Cat Of The Underground

by KeyToTheBasement



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, NSFW, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyToTheBasement/pseuds/KeyToTheBasement
Summary: After successfully dragging Levi and his friends to the Survey Corps, Erwin catches word of another criminal with a deadly knack for using ODM gear. Intrigued by the cloud of fear that she possesses over the military corps, Erwin is determined to capture her and use her abilities for humanity's sake....or so he claims.This series will somewhat follow the AOT storyline but a majority of it will be made up and there are going to be a lot of minor inaccuracies to the AOT storyline.
Relationships: Erwin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Feral Cat Of The Underground

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first fanfic series. Some things you should know before getting into this is updates will be inconsistent. Updates can range from weekly to monthly to something as rare as multiple a day. Another thing you should know is I'm new to AO3 so I will struggle with how to use this platform for a while. I would like to keep my name and age to myself but you might figure out my age on your own sooner or later. You guys can give me a nickname as long as it's not rude or harsh.

"Please don't kill me, " The man below you begged. His screams and cries of help fell on deaf ears as you only watched him scramble on the ground emptying his pockets.

" I'll pay you anything you want! I can get you anything! Anything! I'll even get you citizenship to the walls! You can leave the under-" His voice goes silent as he watches you jump from the rooftop you were perched on to being just a few feet from him. 

" I don't want money nor do I want to leave the underground..." The man rushes to his feet and runs away from you only to let a pitiful cry escape his lips when he realizes you have him corned. He turns around to face you as you pull up the sleeves of your hoodie to unveil the homemade metal contraption you invented that killed plenty of his comrades. A black and silver contraption that ends just below the elbows and extends to the tips of your fingers. You continue to walk towards him with predatory eyes.

As if you flipped a switch the contraption on your arms released thin metal claws that extend past your fingers. Your claws let out a nasty screech as you brushed them against the brick walls as you inched closer and closer to the corner where he sobbed and quivered. " ... the only thing that I want is you dead." 

"Puh...p-please...I have a family." he cried. Surely you wouldn't kill a man with a wife and kids waiting for him at home?

You only rolled your eyes before plunging your claws deep into his stomach. " You should have thought about your family before choosing to touch a child, you pig." you jeered at him. Without hesitation, you raised your other hand and clawed at his neck. Removing your arm from his stomach you watched as a puddle of blood surrounded his body. You eyed the patch on his shoulder and laughed. " Maintain order? What a bunch of bullshit..." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another one?" Zach, a soldier from the military police asked as he watched another body be carried away from an alleyway. 

"One? That fucking whore killed five. Why can't we just send an army down here and fucking shoot the bitch." Ian lashed out. Zach who was about to respond to Ian spotted Levi, Farlan, and Isabel being led to a carriage by the Survey Corps. "Quit nudging m-Those suicidal bastards actually took down Levi and his friends?" 

Ian angrily walked up to Erwin and asked, " How the hell did you manage to capture them?" Ian eyed Levi who was staring daggers into his body. Erwin simply raised an eyebrow at his question. " We tried taking him down for years and you just come down here and capture him on your first try?"

" We just chased Levi and his friends. If you can't handle a simple chase then maybe you need your skills re-evaluated," Erwin replied. Erwin eyed the bodies being carried behind Ian. 

_Claw Marks?_

"What happened to them?" 

"Huh? You interested in capturing the bitch who did this? I knew the Survey Corps were a bunch of idiots but wanting criminals in the corps is almost as idiotic as going beyond the walls." Ian mocked. 

Erwin ignored the insults and the vile words Ian spewed. " How are their skills with ODM?" 

"On par with Levi's," Zach answered maturely unlike his co-worker. 

"What's their name and where can we find them?" 

" You can find them near vendor stalls as they do petty theft daily but. we don't know her name."

" All we know it's a woman and she loves targeting the military corps for whatever reason, especially with that stupid contraption she invented. " 

Erwin furrowed his brows. 

_Contraption? An inventor? Would her contraption cause those claw marks and puncture wounds?_

"The Military Police just gave her the name nickname 'Feral Cat' "

_Feral Cat? Bodies with claw marks and puncture wounds... **oh**_


End file.
